Is she the one?
by Neko-chan8
Summary: Someting strange is going on in the Son home. Chichi and Goku adopt a girl but why are people comeing after her? I wont put up the next chapter unless I have 3 reveiws! so reveiw ppl
1. who's that girl?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ however other charters not related with the actual DBZ I do own  
  
It was a beautiful day the sun was shining and everything seemed to be going just right. Gohan was doing his homework on the kitchen table, Chichi was doing dishes, Goten was out side playing, and Goku was fishing.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Chichi looked up from what she was doing "now who could that be" she wondered. She dried her hands walked over to the door and opened it only to find that no one was there. Closing it she walked back in to the kitchen "I swore I heard someone knocking on that door" she said "Gohan, did you hear someone knocking on the door?" she asked her son. "Yha wasn't anyone there?" he said "no" said Chichi just then another knock echoed though the house "Ill get it this time" offered Gohan getting up from the table. He went to the door only to find no one they're once again. "Goten if your playing tricks your going to get in trouble" Gohan said with a fist and closed the door. A few minuets later the now annoying sound of the door came. Gohan got up and walked lazily to the door opened it to find no one. Being vary annoyed he yelled "Goten!"  
  
Soon his little brother Goten came skipping along "is it time for dinner yet?" he asked innocently. "Have you been knocking on this door?" asked Gohan "No." said Goten. Gohan knowing that his brother was honest and knowing his father would never do that knew it had to be someone not from his family. "Who's that?" asked Goten pointing above the door. Gohan turned and looked above him only to find a small girl with purple hair looking right at him just siting above the door floating in midair. "What are you doing? And who are you?" He asked annoyance in his voice. "None of you big fat business" said the girl who was about the age of Goten and frowning. "Why where you knocking on our door?" asked Gohan "because I wanted to" she said smiling at her achievement "well don't or. Ill personally fly you out of hear" "Oh you wouldn't do that," she said sarcastically "As a matter of fact I would," said Gohan The girl just blinked at him with her arms behind her head looking like she was vary much enjoying this. "Boy's dinner!" Chichi called Gohan glared at the girl "Call Goku" Chichi yelled "Dad" Goten yelled across the field a loud as he could. They both ran inside hearing their stomach's growling forgetting the girl.  
  
After a wile Goku came walking up carrying a big fish looking up to see the hovering girl above his door she now looked vary upset like she had just had her felling hurt. "Hello" he said, "what's wrong?" "And what are you doing floating above my door" he thought. The girl just stared at him. He figured she wasn't going to tell him what was wrong so "where are you parents?" he asked. She just stared at him again. Finally he said "do you want to come in and eat" the girl nodded her head and floated down but not all the way down she stayed a few feet in the air.  
  
Goku opened the door to the house "Chichi we have a visitor" he said. The young girl floated in behind him "what's her name Goku?" asked Chichi "I don't know what's your name?" Goku said bending down to her height " Densetsu" she said, "where is your family, how did you get hear" Chichi asked. "Don't have one and I flew" Densetsu said pointing her finger in the air as if it where flying strait out. "Well have something to eat Densetsu" Said Chichi "come hear Goku" "ooh but I'm hungry" Goku complained as he walked off.  
  
"Goku we cant just leave her and throw her out" Chichi said looking into the kitchen "I know" said Goku his stomach growling from his delayed meal "I think we should keep her, I need help around the house, and I want a girl!" Chichi said "ok I have nothing against it just make sure she isn't lying to us ok, like see that see doesn't have any parents" Said Goku  
  
Chichi called the police to see if any missing children where reported and found nothing about Densetsu so she just adopted the young purple hair girl. 


	2. Running away is not the solution

Densetsu woke up to light shining though her window even though it was dark out side. It had been seven years sense Chichi and Goku had adopted her She was now14 and going to school. She had always floated in the air a few inches ever sense she could remember just like she was the day Goku found her above the door knocking constantly.  
  
She tried to ignore the light shining in her eyes. Finally she got up to close the blinds she looked out to the full moon glared at it as though it would make it stop then closed the blinds and window. As soon as she lay back down there was a bang on her window. "What now" she thought to her self but lazed there still hopping that it would go away. Another bang sounded and she got up and walked over to the window throwing open the blinds.  
  
She looked outside saw someone there and opened the window. "What do you want?" she asked. "Come outside," said the familiar voice of her friend's. "Why?" she asked "because, don't you want to come see a movie with us" said a boy. "Yes but, its like one in the morning" she said, "we get a discount this late," said a girl "I know but," Densetsu looked behind her " I never asked if I could go". "Oh so now your saying we drove miles upon miles to find out you wont come" said another girl "well" said Densetsu looking behind herself again "ok I guess Ill come". "Yes get ready for a par-tay "said the boy.  
  
Densetsu went in her room and got dressed. She began to run down the stairs but stopped about half way when she heard someone behind her "Densetsu? What are you doing?" Goten said "Oh, um going.. Out" she said hanging her head low her purple hair hanging in her eye's "you'll get killed when you come home" he said. Densetsu sighed "your right Ill just tell them I cant go" Goten smiled.  
  
She walked outside closing the door softly. "Sorry guys I cant go" she said "Next time call me before like nine or ten, ok". Her friends where discussed and got in there car and left. Densetsu was vary upset she hung her head and just stood there.  
  
She walked back inside and closed the door behind her "I'm proud of you Densetsu" said a voice from the kitchen it was Goku. She walked in to the kitchen "why didn't you say you where in hear when I left I could of asked you" Densetsu said with anger in her voice "did you want to go?" Goku asked, "yes I did," said Densetsu "sorry I would have said no anyway".  
  
Densetsu stormed up to the her room mad and closed the door she couldn't believe it. He was proud of her and yet he wouldn't let her go with her friends.  
  
The next morning sun shone in her face as she woke up. She had tried to run away but she couldn't fit her bag though the window it still hung half way though where she had given up on pulling it back though or pushing it though.  
  
She got up gave it one good hard kick and the window cracked along the edges of the wall. Suppressed she walked over and touched it as the hole window frame and all fell out she all most fell though her self as she grabbed the strap on the bag hanging half way out the window herself hanging on with her legs.  
  
"Densetsu your going to be late for school if you don't hurry and get dressed" yell Chichi knocking on the door "ok" Densetsu yelled back up to her room. She started to pull the bag and window back up and got her self back tough. Panting and still holding on to the strap and sat down next to the window seal or where it use to be. She started pulling it up and the window was back in place but the bag still wouldn't come out she pulled and pulled and pulled finally it came out smacked her on to the bed from the weight and then she heard a crash.  
  
She ran to where the window was suppose to be and looked down to the ground and there it lay in pieces "oh no" she thought and sat on her bed her hart pounding on the in side of her awaiting her death call. Then it sounded "Densetsu!!!!!" what happened to this window!!!! 


	3. Run away boy!

Ah the 3rd chapter is up its pretty short but oh well  
  
Densentu got grounded of course. She was mad at her self so doing something so stupid. She wasn't in trouble at first because she didn't sneak out, then she tried to run away and now she was in trouble, lots of trouble and not only that now she had to pay for the window she had broken. She looked over to the boarded up window handy work of Goku and sighed.  
  
A few weeks' when by and she wasn't grounded but still earning money for the window. She had gotten a job at a restaurant as a waiter today was her day off and she had nothing to do. She walked slowly across the yard looking up at the sky when she heard a car coming down the road. She turned to see who it was they stopped and got out off the old junky car.  
  
"Hey Densentu" said a boy from school. He began to walk over towards her." I didn't know you live clear out hear, how do you get to school on time?" he asked, "I have my way's Tsunami," she said. "Oh really, what do you guys have some super fast car that will get you there in no time at all" "Maybe" "Oh I take it your not going to tell me" "Taken" "You're a strange one Densentu you're a real strange one" "Thank you, you're too kind" "Your quite welcome"  
  
Tsunami looked down at her feet she had no shoes on and she was floating in the air just a bit but she was floating no doubt about it. "D.du.du.di..did ... Did you know that you're floating?" he asked She turned to him coming out of her daydream. "Oh yea about that its ok just don't tell every one because they'll freak out kinda like your doing" she said. He was now on the ground eyes wide and scooting along the grass. "Its ok she said walking towards him "ahh!" he yelled "it ok its me Densentu you know I've always been like this you could just never tell because of my shoes, there made special so you cant tell I'm floating but I always am its just kinda natural I guess."  
  
Tsunami got up and ran to his car closed the door obviously to hard because it fell off. Leaving it her drove at full speed down the road.  
  
It wasn't the first time that had happened everyone who found out acted the same way. She was so use to it was no big deal she sighed and went in side. "Hello Densentu how was your day to day?" asked Chichi "oh other than the fact that I scared away another person today with my floating, fine and you?" "Oh good why don't you help me with dinner ok?" "Ok"  
  
After dinner Densentu went outside once more this time wandering in to the nearby woods. It was all most dark but that didn't seem to bother her as she walked even deeper in to them. After a while she came to small stream she looked down in it watching the tiny school of fish for a moment. She heard a twig snap behind her. Looking up she became aware that she was not alone.  
  
She looked the now dark forest but could not see anyone she could not sense anyone ether for Goku had sworn not to train her when they took her in Chichi had wanted her just to help around the house.  
  
"Hello" Densentu said in a small voice and swallowed "is anyone there?" Then she hard a voice that was vary quite at first but seemed to grow louder "I'm looking for the key, the key, can you help me find the key!" at the last two words something jumped out at her startling her. Causing her to fall back in to the creak and scream.  
  
Meanwhile at the son house Goku was out side training when her heard the scream from deep within the woods. He sat up and waited for one second not hearing it again. He got up and started towards the woods at a fast pace.  
  
He only got about halfway there when he found Densentu soaking wet with some moss in her purple hair. "What happened?" he asked "I was attacked by some.. some thing! And I fell in the creak" Densentu said, "vary graceful Densentu" said Goku "come inside and get dressed". 


	4. Some one's after Densentu!

Ok it's the forth chapter all the story is going to start to come together in this chapter its also a lot longer so hope you like it an remember to Review thanks  
  
Densentu woke up early the next morning because she had to go to work and it was a long way to Central city. "Maybe I'll got Visit Gohan after work I do get of early today and it would be nice to see Pan, I haven't seen her in a long time" Densentu thought to her self doing her hair.  
  
She walked down stairs it was still dark and no one was up being it was five o'clock still. Now should I fly or take the car she thought walking down the stairs it dint take long to decide Chichi would kill her if she took the car. So she want and got her shoes made for her by Bulma so no one could tell she was floating they had hallow sole's in them making it look as if she was on the ground but her feet just floated in her shoes with the hallow soles on the ground.  
  
She walked out side and flew off. She like flying better anyway it was the only thing Goku was allowed to teach her, because Chichi didn't want her constantly training. Chichi had just wanted a girl to help her around the house, which was the only reason they had adopted her. She was still a vary good fighter no matter what Chichi said she did still spent a lot of time training with every one Goten, Goku, Trunks, and Pan they had all decided to keep it a secret from Chichi.  
  
Finally she arrived to Ginki's Kitchen which was where she worked pulling out her Ginki's kitchen official uniform which consist of a Yellow Shirt with the text Ginki's Kitchen written elegantly on the front and the hat which reminded her of a maids hat which was also Yellow. Densentu ran inside putting her hat on while she unlocked the door.  
  
"Your late!" said a voice "I am no late I'm twenty minute's early" Densentu said, "well what do you know next time come before seven" said the owner Ginki walking out from behind the counter. "I'll try" Densentu said "but I wouldn't count on it cheep butt muncher" she mumbled under her breath. "Ill pretend I didn't hear that" Ginki said "you pretend what you want Ginki" Densentu said going in to the kitchen and slipping on her apron.  
  
Meanwhile at the Son home everyone was getting up and ready for the day ahead. "Goten hurry up or you'll be late for school again" Chichi yelled up stairs, "ok mom" He yelled back down. Suddenly the doorbell rang "Goku would you.. Never mind" Chichi said releasing Goku was eating his breakfast. Chichi walked over and opened the door only to be greeted by a cloaked person. "How may I help you?" Chichi asked, "I'm looking for someone named Densentu," said the Man "well she isn't home right now you'll have to come by some other day are you a friend from school?" she asked "I'm no friend trust me lady" he said and walked away "that was really strange" thought Chichi.  
  
Back at the Ginki Kitchen Densentu was busy serving people breakfast. "Waiter I ordered over easy not over hard!" a man yelled a Densentu who was balancing a try of food on each hand as well as one on her head. "Just a moment sir I'll be right with you" she called back setting a try down to another group of people and handing out the plates. She looked at the clock "oh Crud" she said, "I'm a hour late for school!" handing out the rest of the food as quickly as possible and fixing the man's order she ran out the door. "You kept me after again Mr.Yoshi I have a long way to go to get to school and you know it" Densentu said "oh yea where is it you go again?" Ginki asked "Orange Star High school its in Satan City "she replied, "wow! You do have a long way's I guess you better go Ill get the other Waitress" he said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Chichi had been trying to call Densentu at school for quite sometime and was worried sick. She called every five-minute's trying to get a-hold of Densentu, after a while she called Ginki's Kitchen they said she wasn't there either. She had left just a while ago which calmed chichi down a bit because that meant that guy hadn't got her yet whoever he was. Then she looked up "Goku!" she said rousing Goku from his daydreaming "what if that guy was a cop and Densentu is in trouble with the law or something" she said with panic in her voice. "Now chichi I'm shure he wasn't a cop he would of said something don't you think" said Goku calmly. "Yea I guess your right" Chichi said and called the school once more.  
  
Densentu walked in to the office to check in "Hi, I'm late" she said. Every one in the office glared at her "yes we know you are your mother has been calling franticly for the last hour and a half" said a woman "oh sorry do you want me to call her?" Densentu said. Just then the phone rang "to late she just called you," said the woman. "Go on answer it" she said. Densentu picked up the phone "hello mom?" she said "oh, Densentu thank goodness your ok I've been worried sick are you ok some strange guy came looking for you today and." said Chichi's voice though the other line as she told Densentu about what had happened that day. "Now Densentu I want you to stay at Gohan's to night I've already made arrangements and if anything goes wrong at work call Goku and me ok you be careful there's something not right with this guy" "ok I'll be careful mom bye" Densentu said hanging up the phone. Wow she was so upset about that guy she didn't even yell at me for being late for school.  
  
After school Densentu went back to work where the dinner rush greeted her. She began working as hard as she could running back and forth not really paying attention to anything but her work. She got one more try and started to rush it over to the impatient group in the corner table. As she past one table with three hooded people one grabbed her arm "Going some where Densentu" he said. 


	5. A wild and Crazy Night!

Thanks everyone for the reviews this fanfic will now continue!  
  
Densentu turned to face the person "let go of me" she said tugging on her arm "you know how long I've been looking for you?" The man said "no, and I don't care now let go or pay the price!" Densentu said in a demanding voice "I've been looking for you since you where four" " I DON'T CARE LET GO NOW!" Densentu yelled caching allot of people's attention. "Ok you've won for now but you wait I'll get you no matter where you hide" he said pushing her away from the table. Densentu walked quickly into the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed the Son family number.  
  
The phone rang at the Son family home they where all seated eating dinner. Chichi got up and picked the phone up seeing no one else would. "Hello?' she said Densentu's voice rang though the phone "there hear I don't know how they found me "ok Densentu just stay there we'll be over in a minute or as soon as we can Ill call Gohan to he'll come to get you" she hung up the phone. "Goku, Goten we have to go get Densentu those people found her at work" she said.  
  
Densentu continued working but kept a close eye on the group near the corner. She turned her back to them for a moment to serve some customers. When she turned back they where gone. After a while Gohan came with Videl and Pan. "Where are they" Gohan asked "they left when I had my back turned" Densentu replied "well lets keep a look out" he said.  
  
They all waited until Densentu sift was up. Then they all flew to Gohan's house. "Sorry we don't have many extra blankets and pillow's" said Videl tacking a pillow off the couch "but where do you want to sleep?" she asked "I don't care the couch is fine" Densentu said, "ok if you need anything, just shout."  
  
Densentu laid down on the couch it wasn't the softest couch in the world but why was she complaining she kinda came unannounced. She almost drifted to sleep when she noisiest a soft purple glow in the room. What is that? She thought is it coming from out side she got up and just about hit the floor but being she always floats she didn't she was vary low to the ground though she realized. Wow did I gain a lot of wait or something today thinking to her self she was getting vary confused she looked in the mirror across the room and just about screamed at what she saw. She is what was glowing purple and her eye's where glowing to.  
  
"This is just to wired," she said touching the mirror to make sure it was real. She was getting scared to the wind out side started to blow. She heard a creaking sound from the floor that made her jump. "Densentu?" someone said causing Densentu to fall over then she realized it was just Pan. "What?" Densentu said almost irritated "why are you glowing?" Pan asked. Densentu thought about this for a moment then said, "well I'm glowing because. because.it's the lotion I use before I got to bed it makes me glow." "Yea right you expect me to believe that, I'm not a stupid as I look" said Pan " I may have believed that when I was like four or three" "Well I'm gad you have a brain Pan now go to bed while I puzzle over this" "Fine just let me get a glass of water" said Pan going into the kitchen. She got her glass off water and went back towards her room then Densentu herd her say "hey dad Densentu is glowing purple." Densentu slapped her head "Pan" she said silently to her self.  
  
Gohan walked in to the room and just about fell over at the site of Densentu. "Why hello dearest brother of mine how are you on this lovely night" she said trying to act normal "are you feeling ok Densentu you look. you look.. Purple" Gohan, said, "no really I didn't notice that my hole body is engulfed in this Purple light that matches my hair and eye's" Densentu said holding up her hair to show Gohan. "Yea" Gohan looked like he was having a hart attack leaning up against the wall. "What the matter with you Gohan, its me you know Densentu" she said.  
  
"Why are you glowing?" Gohan asked, "I don't know I think it's happened a couple times before," Densentu said "it has?" Gohan asked. "Yea before Goku and you guy's found me it would happen all the time I'm almost certain but why it hasn't happened sense then I don't know why I cant really remember much of before you guys found me" Densentu said. "I can't really explain it but the only thing I remember is some woman most likely my mother saying 'you must protect the element's' that's all I can remember" she said. Suddenly she began to float higher in to the air as if she was flying then she got stuck on the ceiling as if some magnet was pulling her up "what are you doing now?" Gohan asked "I don't know I cant help it" Densentu said trying to pull her self off the ceiling. Just then Videl came downstairs and screamed seeing someone stuck to her ceiling "wh..wh.. what's going on hear?" Videl said "good morning Videl nice of you to join us" said Densentu trying to keep herself calm by joking around. "This isn't a time to be funny Densentu how are we going to get you down?" Videl said "first off I don't kno." Densentu was cut off because she had fallen to the ground when she hit lightning stuck the ground out side causing the power to go out.  
  
"Oh grate this is just great" said Gohan "Yea I'm ok Gohan thanks for your concern" Densentu said picking herself up. "Oh sorry Densentu" Gohan said "oh its ok" "Gohan, I think our house is hunted" said Videl grabbing Gohan's arm. "No Videl I think I'm hunted" said Densentu "maybe I should just leave" "You can't leave though those people are out there looking for you" "So like they can fly I really doubt it besides I think Chichi was being over protective I could take them easily" "Well if you want to go home, you'll have to wait for the rain to stop," Gohan said right as the rain stopped "And maybe I should take you home to just incase" He said. "I WANT TO COME TO!" said Pan running down the stair's all dressed. "Ok I guess" Gohan said looking over to Videl then from her look said "maybe you should stay hear and protect your mother" " But Daaaaaaaaaad?" Pan said "mom can I please, please, please, go with Dad and Densentu" "Oh. ok I guess" Videl said Rolling her eye's 'why do I Evan bother' she thought to herself.  
  
They walked outside and began to fly toward the Son family home. About ¾ the way there they ran in to three floating figures "thought you could get away from me Densentu, Well think again, I found you and this time you cant get away" the front figure said "um, I lied I guess they can fly" said Densentu shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Ok ok I was going to put more but it was such a prefect place for a cliffhanger! 


	6. Tsunami's Life

Ok I finally got this up and I might not be able to work on this for a while because school is starting. Please oh please review you don't know how much it affects this story. I read all reviews and try my hardest to comply and even if you already have reviewed once I like it even more if you review again. Because that tells me ppl are coming back to my story.  
  
"We don't want to have to fight you so just leave," said Gohan flying in font of Densetu. "We don't want to fight you either we just want the girl" said the man in front "I'm not going to give her to you, if you, think I'm that stupid" "Yes because you dare stand up to me" "I think you're the one who's stupid mister do you know who my dad is? And what he's done" Pan yelled out. "Shut-up you stupid kid" Said someone behind the man " I'm not a kid" yelled Pan and began to fly towards them.  
  
She punched at the one in front but was shocked by some sort of shield looking thing. She began to fall slowly towards the Earth. "Nooo" Gohan yelled "Pan!" Densentu yelled and began to fly after her.  
  
The man in front of the group shot a ki Blast at Densentu. She turned just in time to have it smack her in the face and send her hurdling towards the ground at a high speed. Round and round and round she went until she hit something. 'A tree' she thought.  
  
She looked up at the sky to see how Gohan was doing. He had gone Super Saiyan and was doing quite well in the battle. Densentu closed her eyes 'why did I ever insist on leaving the house it was stupid now what's going to happen. I think I broke a rib or something.' She felt some one grab her carefully and carry her down to ground she couldn't open her eyes it took to much energy. " It ok Densentu, I've got you. You'll be ok." Said a familiar boy's voice.  
  
It wasn't Gohan, She knew that it couldn't be. 'I have to open my eyes' she thought. She opened them their siting above her was Tsunami. She struggled to stay awake "Tsunami?" she said. Then she passed out.  
  
- - - -  
  
"When do you think she'll wake up doctor?" said Chichi "I'm not sure but she should wake up in a few hours hopefully" the doctor replied "she's lucky you got her hear when you did young man" "Oh, Well I'm just glad I did" Said Tsunami he was looking out the window. 'Why where those people after her?' he thought to himself 'and I still haven't figured out why she floats. That was so stupid of me to run away the other day I should have stayed now she probably thinks I a jerk.'  
  
"I'm so glad you saved her, how can I repay you?" said Chichi bringing Tsunami back to earth "um." 'what should I ask for? A place to stay? No that's a bit much, A date? No who knows what Densetu's mom would do if I said that. Wait I know!'  
  
"How about a nice meal with you and you family sometime?" he said. Chichi Gave him a strange look 'crap I asked for the wrong thing' "ok, that would be wonderful when would you like to have dinner with us?" she asked 'feewww, but when? Should I wait until Densentu is able to come with me? Yes definitely she is the only one I know' " how about I wait until Densentu is able to join" He said, "oh that would be just fine." Said Chichi a smiling" - - - - - -  
  
The next morning Goku and Goten where in the room watching Densentu. Chichi hadn't quite left she was just getting some food for the two hungry Saiyans. Tsunami who was still looking out the window got up and began to leave. "Where you goin? Are you not going to stay for breakfast?" Goten Asked. "No Ill have diner with you guys some other time right now I have to go home and get some rest I was up all night last night" Tsunami said. "Ok, bye!" Goku called as Tsunami walked down the hall.  
  
Tsunami got to his beat-up car with the missing door from last time he had visited Densentu at her house. He hit his head on the top of the car remembering how stupid he looked 'why did I do that? Why did I cower away ' he got in the car and started the engine 'I guess she just took me by surprise.' He drove off.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Look she's waking up Goku!" Chichi said "wha.. Where am I" Densentu said her voice dry and not vary understandable "your in the hospital Densentu you had a few broken ribs and a broken leg but amazingly that was all that was done. Its like that tree you landed in was trying to save you" Chichi said. "Save me?" Densentu said.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Tsunami got home just in time to get a bit of sleep. It wasn't much of a home though; just a green small square built by logs in the middle of the forest it was empty inside other than things he was able to find in the dumps every so often. He did have a job but it only paid enough for food and cloths which he did not want to get out of dumps. For furniture he had a mattress for a bed three flattened pillows which when put together became a big one. He had a blanket and few kitchen supplies.  
  
He was poor and had no other family but managed to keep it from people at school and that was all that was to it. So how do you like please oh please review I need reviews! 


End file.
